1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote-controlled door lock, particularly to one provided in a lock shell with two electromagnetic valves able to be controlled by a remote controller to operate relatively and actuate a deadbolt to move to a limited position, with a door lock impossible to be unlocked only by a key before it is relieved by a remote controller, thus achieving a best effect of anti-theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional door lock, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a lock shell 10 installed with a lock base 11 inside. The lock base 11 is provided at one side with lock rods 110 able to extend out of the through hole 100 on the sidewall of the lock shell 10. The lock base 11 is further provided with a lock core 111 with a keyhole respectively at the inner and the outer side. Then, a pull plate 12 is fitted in the inner side surface of the lock shell 10, having a fixing plate 120 inserted in the slide hole 101 of the lock shell 10 and facing the fixing plate 102 of the lock shell 10. The lock shell 10 is further installed inside with a deadbolt 13 having one end inserted through the fixing plate 102 of the lock shell 10 and secured with the fixing plate 120 of the pull plate 12, with a spring fitted around one end of the door bolt 13 near the pull plate 12. The deadbolt 13 has the other end fixed with a stopper 131 able to extend out of the through hole 103 in the sidewall of the lock shell 10. Thus, when a key is inserted in the keyhole 112 of the lock core 111 and turned around to force the lock rods 110 and the stopper 131 to move inward toward the lock shell 10, the door lock can be unlocked.
However, a conventional door lock is to have its lock rods 110 locked only by a key so it can easily be pried unlocked with some unlocking tools, having bad effect of anti-theft.
The objective of the invention is to offer a remote-controlled door lock having good effect of anti-theft.
The feature of the invention is that a lock shell is installed inside with a battery base, a circuit board, a deadbolt and two electromagnetic valves. The deadbolt is bored with a through hole connected sidewise to a slide slot with a smaller breadth than the diameter of the through hole. The two electromagnetic valves are respectively positioned on and under the deadbolt, and the electromagnetic valve on the deadbolt is provided with a downward valve rod having a stopper on the end, with the valve rod and the stopper inserted through the through hole of the deadbolt, while the electromagnetic valve under the deadbolt is provided with a lateral valve rod having a blocking plate at the outer end for stopping and holding the stopper of the electromagnetic valve on the door bolt.